starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Sabacc
thumb|250px|[[Legends:Lando Calrissian|Lando Calrissian jogando Sabacc.]] Sabacc, ou jhabacc, foi um jogo popular de cartas que foi muitas vezes jogado com apostas altas. Talvez o jogo mais famoso de sabacc foi o campeonato do Torneio de Sabacc da Cidade das Nuvens, no qual Lando Calrissian perdeu a Millennium Falcon para Han Solo. No ano 11 DBY, Han e Lando jogaram sabacc novamente apostando a Falcon várias vezes. A última vez que jogaram, Lando ganhou, mas devolveu a Falcon para Han para impressionar Mara Jade. Calrissian também ganhou os direitos da Cidade das Nuvens e o título de Barão Administrador em um jogo de sabacc. Quando jogado profissionalmente, o jogo era supervisionado por um negociante, seja orgânico, como no Clube Outlander em Coruscant, onde Kiughfids distribuíam as cartas com seus quatro braços para os jogadores, ou mecânico, como em outros locais, onde droides negociantes automatizados de sabbac supervisionava o processo. Os Ryn afirmavam ter inventado o sabacc e que usavam as cartas como um meio de adivinhação semelhante a um baralho de tarô. Aparições *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' (misspelled as "sabaac") *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Parte 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * * *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Death Star'' * * *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Parte 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Choices of One'' *''The Last Hand'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Lady Luck'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel * * Riders of the Maelstrom}} * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' * *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Parte 2'' }} Categoria:Sabacc